Wings of nature
by 8Wildfire8
Summary: May, the spirit of spring, has always stayed away from humans, her main priority being nature. What will happen once she becomes the one chosen by Manny to become the new guardian and help our heroes defeat a new threat ? Battles will be fought, love found and secrets revealed, but to what end ? Rated T to be sure.


_**Prologue**_

* * *

My name is Princess May and I am the daughter of the king and queen of Icelea and the heir to the throne. Or well, I used to be.

It all happened at a New Year's party in the palace. I was just talking to my younger sister when gunshots echoed through the magnificent building. I was filled with dread, my gaze drawn to the large wooden doors of the ballroom. I had known that some of the people were planning a revolution, but I had never imagined that they would succeed at invading the castle!

We all needed to get to the saferooms where we would hide and wait for this to blow over. I grabbed my sister's hand, but she stood frozen with shock. "Where is mom and dad ?" Lucy muttered. I barely heard her over the noise as everyone tried to get away. Grabbing her shoulders, I turned her and when she looked into my eyes, I pointed at one of the doors to the saferooms. "We have to hope that everything will be alright. Mom and dad can handle this, but we need to hide. We have no weapons." I state, pulling her in that direction again. This time she nodded and followed, a newfound hope glowing in her eyes.

We stayed in the saferoom until the fight was over and when we came out, we were glad to see that our parents had also found a hiding place and were just being escorted back into the ballroom by several guards. Lucy ran towards them, embracing both and just as I smiled, walking over to my family, just when everything seemed like it was going to be alright, it all went downhill.

It almost seemed like we were in some slow motion movie when I noticed a movement out of the corner of my eye. One of the fallen enemy soldiers had picked up one of the daggers littering the floor that havent been picked up yet, and aimed it at my family. He threw it with skill and precision and suddenly it was as if I had all the time in the world and yet no time at all. But when I saw the terror on my sister's face, I made my decision. I threw myself forward, into the way of the dagger.

I didn't feel anything after that, I only saw the peaceful darkness slowly pulling me away. Somewhere in the distance, I heard the familiar voices of those that I loved so much. And at that moment, I knew I did the right thing.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I found myself staring up at the moon. It was unusually big and bright, and it spoke to me. The Man in the moon.

He told me only one thing, that now, I was the spirit of spring.

I didn't understand much of it back then, but before I could question him, the light dimmed a bit and the moon distanced itself from me. At least that's what it looked like.

I blinked a few times and looked around, taking in my surroundings. It was a dark, starry night and I was laying in a small wooden boat, wearing a flowing white dress that felt as light as a feather and reached just below my knees, an emerald pendant in the shape of a leaf hanging on a delicate, thin golden chain around my neck. My feet were bare, but surprisingly enough, I didn't feel cold. The boat I was in was floating in the middle of a large lake and I could only barely see the shores on each side. When I tried to figure out how I got there, I seemed to hit an invisible wall that seperated me from my memories.

The only thing that did leak through the barrier, was a name. May. Somehow I knew that that was my name, my true name. But whoever I had been before was gone now, and I had to concentrate on the present. I sat up and peered over the edge of the boat into the dark, peaceful waters of the lake. Carefully, almost as if I was afraid that something would bite me, I touched the water with my fingers and to my surprise, I hit a hard surface instead of a liquid. Being more bold now, I stepped out of the boat and onto the lake, the water still solid under me.

Before I could even start to understand how all of this was happening, I heard a sound above me. The sound of the beating of huge wings.

When I looked up, my jaw dropped. A magnificent coal black horse with feathery wings and striking golden eyes landed on the water beside me, folding up his wings by his sides. He was truly beautiful. "Hello there." I greeted him calmly, my eyes wide. But what I didn't expect the pegasus to do, was to reply, "Hello May." For a few moments we just stared at each other since I was at a complete loss for words. Eventually, the pegasus spoke again, "My name is Arrow. I was sent to help you, by Man in the moon."

We soon bonded and he let me ride on his back, taking me to the shores of the lake. There, the ground was covered in frost and even a thin layer of snow on some places. I soon found out that when I touched the snow or frost, it instantly melted away and the flowers it began to slowly bloom. Spirit of spring, I reminded myself.

And that has been my task for the past 400 years. Bringing spring to animals and plants alike and taking care of nature's creatures. With one exception. Humans. I never really liked them all that much and besides, no-one believed in me. So I stayed away from humans and found comfort in nature and in my amazing companion Arrow.

Some even know me as Mother Nature and that was my life. Until recently, things started changing.

* * *

 _Author's note:_

 _Hey guys ! Hope you liked the prologue of this story and I would really appreaciate any reviews !_

 _Sorry that it_ ' _s short, but at the moment I am writing with my eyes half-closed and I promise that the next chapter, which will be coming tomorrow, will hopefully be a bit longer._

 _Love you all !_


End file.
